


Kiss Me Again

by WhimsyoftheWind



Series: Tumblr Requests: Soft Sentence Starters [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyoftheWind/pseuds/WhimsyoftheWind
Summary: Who were you to deny him?Caspar x F! Reader
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Reader
Series: Tumblr Requests: Soft Sentence Starters [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517561
Kudos: 37





	Kiss Me Again

The hour was late, lit by candles and moonlight streaming through your bedroom window. You had somehow managed to get Caspar to simply relax after a long day of battles in the campaign and tomorrow the army would be marching on to Gronder Field. There was too much at stake to let proprietary stop either of you from spending this night together, regardless of familial obligations or noble protocol. You sat together on the chaise near your fireplace as the embers smoldered in the grate. For once Caspar was calm and quiet, content to pull you close and play with your hands, fingers laced together. His calloused finger tips ran aimless patterns against your skin as he leaned in close to you, pressing his forehead to yours.

It had been so long, indulging in whatever this was. These feelings, this intimacy, undeclared due to uncertainty to the future which was so unlike the rambunctious man beside you.

"Hey... do you remember... the battle of Garreg Mach?" His voice seemed almost too loud in the quiet of the evening.

"Hm? Five years ago? Yes, of course." You blinked at him, trying to make out his expression. If you didn't know better, you'd say he was almost nervous?

"Well... what I means is, uh... do you remember right before we got split up?"

Now a blush took to your face; it had been at that moment, right before the beasts had been unleashed and in a moment of sheer panic at the thought that you were both about to die you had kissed him.

Fidgeting, you nodded and attempted to pull your fingers back just a bit in your sudden shyness. "Er... yes... what about it?"

Caspar's grip on your hands tightened a bit, tugging until you looked up at him. A warm, gentle smile tilted his lips and he tilted his head so that your noses brushed. "Kiss me again."

Well, who were you to deny him?


End file.
